Sigma-Delta modulators (SDMs) have been increasingly popular in digital-to-analog conversion devices (DACs), particularly in light of improvements in modern complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes. Sigma-Delta (SD) modulation trades accuracy for speed and removes quantization noise from the signal band through oversampling and noise shaping. Current design trends are towards ever higher sampling rates and reducing DAC resolution to the smallest possible value. The analog circuitry of the DAC can be kept very simple owing to the reduced resolution, and the use of fewer and larger unit devices with better matching can be achieved in full custom handcrafted circuit layouts. In the digital circuitry of a SDM DAC, timing issues associated with decoders, local resynchronization, etc., are ameliorated by the use of a small number of unit devices, by shared/unique clock buffers and by signal propagation over very short lines. Tiled circuit layout can minimize skew between clock and data over the entire design.
Issues in the SDM itself, which bears the burden of generating low-resolution data at a high sampling rate, are not so readily resolved. When an SDM is fed full resolution data at a high data conversion sampling rate, the SDM must process data at a much higher data rate in terms of bits/second than the analog portion of the DAC. Mathematical operations, even if usually very simple, such as addition or multiplication with few bit coefficients, that have to be carried out prior to quantization result in prohibitively long critical path delays, even when adder architectures are optimized for speed. The overall complexity of the digital circuitry and the complex circuit patterns thereof, especially with fast adder architectures are needed for speed concerns, make it totally unsuitable for handcrafted full custom regular tiled layout (as is used for the analog circuitry). Regular digital design flow Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools, e.g., physical synthesis and automatic placed and route, typically fail to implement the digital logic when clock frequencies are on the order of a gigahertz, even if such speed is feasible and easily achievable part in deep submicron processes in the analog circuitry.